My Story
by miixaoo
Summary: I'm not a superhero or a role model. I can only be me.


**So Amy asked me for this oneshot in particular like years ago but I never got around to it until now. It's not really any couple more like a support oneshot. I'm not really sure I like it... because I'm just way better at the coupley stuff. But hopefully it's okay enough to at least finish reading it.**

* * *

**"And**** once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you use to be… or lost that person completely."**

* * *

Six months after the first set of photos that were taken for _him_ appeared on the world wide web.

Three tolerable months since the second set of pictures with _that_ boy on the couch were leaked.

Two very long and very miserable months since the _Vanity Fair_ article was released onto newsstand for everyone around the world to see yet another scandal Miss Miley had happened to get herself into. Some people saw it as atrocious and some didn't seem to care while a handful thought it was artistic. Celebrities I didn't even know knew my name came to my defense while others criticized me.

As for me, I was forced to apologize for a mistake I thought was a good idea at the time. How was I suppose to know it would all backfire on me and come back to bite me in the butt? I was only fifteen who at the time thought it would be a beautiful picture.

Who gives a fifteen year old girl a decision like that in the first place?

So now here I am, sitting in the living room of our house on the farm in my pajamas just staring out the window, hiding from the world under the pretenses of shooting my movie.

I've been 'grounded' by the big bosses at the company, banned from all public appearances, shunned by those who I use to claim were my friends, and really _grounded_ by my parents.

It's pretty ironic actually, how close to the movie my life really was at the moment. Girl becomes famous. Girl gets too big too fast. Girl lets fame get to her stupid big head and make stupid big mistakes. Girl gets flown cross country by her dad to get away from that life. Girl reconnects to her old life and reverts back to her old self. Or at least… that's how the Miley movie was suppose to end.

Hearing the television set turn on in the next room, I listened to what was playing. It was the closest I could get to actually watching the TV and so I took advantage of the situation. It was pretty pathetic actually.

"Disney's resident bad girl Miley Cyrus has backed out of the DC Games red carpet even this Friday, saying that the movie schedule interferes with her appearance and for other obvious reasons." the TV's speakers projected, taunting me in the face. "Miley; however, is still scheduled to perform at the closing ceremonies the following night."

Tuning the rest of the words out, I continued my task of staring out the window at the never-ending acres of land that belonged to my family. What I would do to be able to ride my horse across that stretch of land and leave behind all this negative drama, to feel the breeze rustle through my hair and breathe the fresh, clean air that smelled of pine trees. I wanted to be free. Free of worries and responsibilities, free of problems and hate. Just free.

I know I made mistakes and that I messed up over and over again. I know I should have learned from the first set of pictures and never take pictures again. Hell I should have thrown away my camera after the first set of pictures. I know it was a bad idea to pose topless for the magazine.

But I'm just a girl.

I'm going to make plenty more mistakes and have many more lapse of good judgments. I'm going to say the wrong things or make a bad decision. It's human nature… or better yet human error. I can't be perfect no matter how hard I try.

I can't tone down my sarcasm, or 'rudeness' as some people perceive it. It's part of my personality that I'm loud and obnoxious. That's just my way of protecting myself from being seen as vulnerable and insecure.

I can't help it that my singing voice is naturally low and that my talking voice sounds like I have been smoking since I was born. That's what makes me different from the rest of the girls who have a strong voice and wide range. I can't change that. I mean it would probably do me good to train myself to breathe correctly when I perform. But I'm still learning.

I can't be Demi or Selena. I can't even be Hannah Montana.

I can only try to be the best Miley I can be. The Miley who works hard to give her fans a reason to be a fan. The Miley who's relatable to the rest of teenagers out there because I make mistakes too. The Miley, who under all the glitz and glamour, is still just a normal girl. A girl who loves to bike ride through the neighborhood and gush over the hottest teen actors with her friends.

I might have fame and fortune, but I'm still going through the same thing the rest of the teenage girls are going through. I cry when I'm sad and eat ice cream when I feel like everything is falling apart, I get my heart broken by ex-boyfriends who tell me they love me and then feel like I need to get back at them for it, I keep all the keepsakes from the relationship so that one day when I'm ready I can really let go, I get hurt by all the hate comments on the internet because no matter how much I tell myself that they don't know what I really go through, I still take them to heart. I'm a normal girl with feelings.

Getting an urge to write, I left the seat I was currently sitting in and retreated into the comforts of my room, closing the door to keep out reality. Sitting on my bed with my favorite guitar and a notebook and pen by my side, I began to work on my story.

-The DC Games Closing Ceremony-

Walking into The Magic Kingdom was anything but magical, it was downright nerve racking. I was scheduled to do some damage control and meet some fans and so here I was, walking towards the men in the black suits with my mom on my tail. Even though I was at Disneyland, I was still grounded which means my mom watched me like a hawk.

Greeting my bosses, I waited patiently as they talked with my mom, going over what I was suppose to do. Which entails smiling innocently and being polite to the children, taking pictures and telling them to 'listen to your parents' and 'always eat your vegetables'. So as not to make the big guys even more mad at me, I did just that. I smiled when I was suppose to and posed for pictures alongside the fans before walking back to my rehearsal room, and there I stayed for the rest of the day.

You could say that I was hiding, but it was mainly a precaution. I didn't want to run into anyone and hear their fake words of sympathy. During breaks I would sit outside and hear the commotion coming from the fields and tried not to long to be out there myself. I had other things to worry about. Like making sure I ran through the setup enough to make sure everything was perfect and I wouldn't mess up.

Tonight was my only chance to show the world who I really am, and it just had to be perfect. Pulling out the sheet of paper from my pocket, I unfolded it and looked over the words again. Everything I needed to say was on this single loose leaf paper.

"Miley?" my mom called from the doorway, making me stuff the paper back into my pocket before turning to look at her. "We're ready to go over the set list one more time."

"I'll be right in," I replied, looking at her.

Ever since everything happened, she never really looked me in the eyes which she only did when she was ashamed of me. My dad on the other hand tried to avoid me as much as possible. I was left all alone to fend off the big dogs by myself.

Taking one last deep breath, I put up the wall I used to keep people from seeing my real emotions and walked back into the room, my bubbly personality and signature smile going full force.

We ran through the setup until it was time for me to get my hair and makeup done. I finally had time to sit and actually realize that in less than two hours I was going to step foot on a stage and see if I still had a career.

Before I could break out into an all out panic attack, a knock on the door made both me and my mom turned towards the door. My parents made sure to tell the security that I wasn't allowed to have any kinds of visitors. Being grounded and still having the obligations to perform made it hard for my parents to really take everything I loved away from me, so not allowing me to have my friends come visit me was like taking an xbox away from any other child.

"Come in," my mother called out.

The doorknob turned and the door creaked open before my manager popped his head in, "Hello Tish. Miley," he said as he walked into the room. "The producers were wondering if it would be possible to have Miley come out and present the trophy to the teams as a surprise."

The three of us were silent as my manager and I waited for an answer from my mom. I was secretly hoping that she would enforce the grounding and say 'no' because I was just slightly freaking out that I would be on that stage in front of my peers and fellow Disney stars for the moment of truth. I wouldn't be able to find out that I had lost all my fans in front of everyone.

"Well I don't know," my mother stated. "She is grounded."

For once I was relieved that I was actually grounded.

"But-" and that one word has just crushed my hopes into a million pieces.

"But?" my manager asked impatiently.

"Since the producers asked then I guess we can't say no to them."

"Great!" he proclaimed as he opened the door and grabbed a bag that had been sitting in the hallway. "Miley here is your DC Games track suit. We made a pink shirt especially for you."

"Thanks," I mumbled with a weak smile as he laid the clothes on the couch.

"There will be a prompter with your lines on them and it's okay to improvise," he said, going over just what I was suppose to do. "Alright that's it. Someone will be by in a little bit to come get you."

Nodding my head, I tried to focus on my breathing to prevent myself from hyperventilating. My stylist finished up my hair and makeup before leaving. I changed into my clothes and sat, waiting for the knock that was suppose to come. My mom sat silently on the couch, thumbing through one of the many magazines she had beside her. It was her way of getting out of talking to me when talking wasn't necessary.

Feeling a little down by the fact that my parents were ashamed of me and I was about to walk out to see people I didn't really want to see, I slouched in the chair I was sitting in and moped. I was so concentrated on trying not to focus on my mom that the knock on my door startled me.

"Miss Cyrus," an intern said, opening the door for me. "Follow me please."

Getting up from the chair, I walked behind the guy who only looked about twenty, my mother falling into step behind me. We walked to the backstage area, stopping on the side of the stage. "You can go up when your name is announced." he informed me before leaving me to wait anxiously.

I made a mistake and peeked out at the audience, making tens times as nervous as I was before. I made another mistake and glanced at the stage to see the teams walking up. I was suppose to be up there too.

Sighing, I looked away and down and began playing nervously with the hem of my shirt. At least they were considerate enough to make my shirt in my favorite color.

"And now I have something special. Are you ready?" I heard Brian from 'The Suite Life' announce. My stomach churned and I felt like I was pass out as the stage hand grabbed me and pulled me towards the stairs to make my appearance. "To present the Disney Channel's Games cup…"

Oh boy… this is it.

"Miley Cyrus!"

I heard the audience break out into cheers and couldn't help the grin that started to spread on my face. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Taking a deep breath, I walked onto the stage with a smile, giving Brian a high five when I got to him.

Feeding off the claps of the crowd, I mustered up all the strength I could and did my duty. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone and especially some select few all the while I was standing on that stage and as soon as they didn't need me anymore, I bolted off the stage before anyone could stop to talk to me. I speed walked back to my dressing room partly because I needed to calm down and get dressed for my performance and partly because I didn't want to accidentally bump into anyone.

Closing my eyes, I did my voice exercises and practiced my breathing while my stylist touched up my hair. I tried to tune out the music I heard coming from the stage, not wanting to know who was performing at the moment. I was going on last and had to sit and endure the rest of the performers.

"Time to go," my mom said from her spot on the couch.

Opening my eyes, I took one last look in the mirror before getting up to walk back to the stage. I passed the Jonas Brothers on my way, going out of my way to bend down and tie my shoelace on my converses when they walked by me, none of us saying a word to each other. Waiting until they were a few steps behind me, I got up and continued my walk to the side of the stage.

"Good luck," my mom said, giving me a pat on the shoulder. I nodded, my eyes trained on the audience. I didn't want to look at her and see her try to avoid me.

I waited until my backup singer introduced me before running onto the stage. Performing was my escape from reality and I momentarily forgot everything I was going through. Going through my songs and outfit changes, I finished singing 'See You Again', feeling beyond blessed when I heard my fans singing back to me.

Taking a bow, I took a moment to thank the fans for coming out. Scanning the crowd, I saw the other performers making their way out into the audience. My voice faltered a little when I saw the ones I use to call family walk up to their new best friends, but I shook off the feeling of self-pity because I had other things to do at the moment.

Seeing the producers signaling to the staff to get ready to clean up, I took a deep breath. I couldn't back out of my plan now. "As a thank you for waiting in the rain, I have a brand new song I want you guys to hear."

The audience started cheering while the producers and crew started scrambling around. Turning around to walk backstage and grab the guitar I had hid in a corner, I walked back on to see confused looks on my band's faces. Telling them not to worry, I dragged my sparkly micstand to the center of the stage and closed my eyes for a moment to recollect myself.

I couldn't mess up this song. This is the story I want to tell the world, and it had to come out perfectly right.

"This is a top secret song that I've been working on, and no one has ever heard it before. So… here we go." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom making her way to the front of the audience. Taking a deep breath, I started to strum my guitar and began to tell my story.

Finally

I've been waiting for this moment

For you to see

The real me

It's been an illusion

But I never meant to fool you

I got caught up

In a fantasy

The crowd fell into an eerie silence as they listened to the lyrics of the song. I hoped they understood that I was trying to say that I was sorry for everything I had done.

Like the song said, "I got caught up in a fantasy".

I'm just a girl

With a dream that got the best of me

In a world

That believes fame is everything

Got out of touch

With the ones that gave my wings

To fly

To fly

"_Miley Ray Cyrus, what on earth were you thinking hanging out with that boy?" my father nearly yelled as I sat on our living room couch, my head hung low. He was pacing in front of the TV, something he only did when he was really really angry. "This is the second time pictures are getting leaked."_

_I hung my head lower. I never meant to take those pictures… it just happened. "I thought you learned after the first time."_

"_Miley… how could you do it again?" I heard my mom ask. I could picture her shaking her head at me. "People are starting to say that your father and I can't control you and I think I'm starting to believe it."_

_Tears started falling down onto my jean-clad legs as I could practically hear the shame in my parents' voices. "I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah well…" my dad mumbled, rubbing his eyes out of frustration. "Sorry doesn't always make everything better Miley. You are a fifteen year old teen star, you need to be more responsible and start thinking about the consequences of your actions."_

"_I feel like I don't even know you anymore," my mother's voice cracked as she said it._

_I cried harder at her confession. My parents left the room then, leaving me alone when the last thing I wanted was to be alone. I had just been hurt by a guy who I thought I could trust and I needed my mommy to hold me while I cried and my daddy to bring out the shotgun and threaten to go hunt him down._

I chanced a look at my mother who was standing in front of the railing off to one side. For the first time since the scandal happened, I was able to finally able to make eye contact with her. She was smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

Mouthing that I loved her during a break in the song, she nodded her head to let me know she understood, telling me she loved me also. With those silent words, one out of the many holes in my heart was filled. I could finally smile again, knowing that my parents were still going to be there for me.

My band picked up a melody to match my song, making me look over my shoulder at them. They just smiled, nodding their heads to give me the courage to continue.

And people say

That the world is like a stage.

Guess I confused

The roles I play.

I've been away

From home for so long

That I

I almost forgot

Where I belong

Like some child stars, starting out in the entertainment business so early in your life was the wrong decision. And for a moment, I was going to become one of those child stars who threw their life away. I went against my better judgments and let all the privileges I was getting from my fame change the person that I was… the person that I really am.

I forgot that at the end of the day, I was still the smiley Miley from Franklin, Tennessee. I had let the Miley Cyrus of Hollywood, California set up camp and become a dictator over my life.

I'm just a girl

With a dream that got the best of me

In a world that

Believes fame is everything

Got out of touch

With the ones who gave me my wings

To fly

To fly

I stopped playing my guitar, letting my band take over for me. Letting the guitar hang behind my back, I focused on my words, making sure I put the emotions that inspired them into the song.

My eyes wandered over the crowd, trying to see how they were reacting to the song. I was relieved to see people giving me looks of encouragement and I was prepared to see the non-fans just standing there. But I wasn't prepared to see that I had made some of them cry.

Knowing that my song had impacted someone enough to make them cry made me tear up. I still had fans who stood by my side through the low points in my life.

It's so easy to forget

What really matters in this life

So hard to live with regrets

But I promise I will try

To be a better me

From now on

I wiped the tears that had already fallen down my cheeks, letting my eyes move over to where the Disney stars were standing. They were all standing there listening, some with smiles on their faces, letting me know that they always knew I would find my way back. I nodded my head slightly at them, thanking them.

I'm sorry

I didn't mean to do you wrong

I met the gaze of the guys who were once my best friends. I wanted them to know that I was sorry for letting them down.

I was sorry for being immature and mocking Demi and Selena.

I was sorry for writing a vindictive song about Nick.

I was sorry for alienating them.

I was sorry for losing myself.

I was just sorry.

They each looked back at me with a different expression on their faces. Kevin, who was always the big brother, had tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, mouthing that he was also sorry. Joe had his head tilted to the side as he watched me, giving me a grin before blowing me a kiss which in turn made me smile. Nick on the other hand, had his arm around Selena, letting me know that it was too late for us. But the smile on his face told me that everything would be okay and that one day everything would work itself out.

I'm just a girl

With a dream that got the best of me

In a world

That believes fame is everything

Got out of touch

With the ones that gave me my wings

To fly

To fly

To fly

To fly

Glancing once again at my mother who was still front row, but with tears running down her face. I made eye contact with her, letting her know that her little girl was back. Before turning my attention back to my fans, I wiped my tears away.

And so I had managed to break through the wall I used to protect myself. I let the world see just how vulnerable Miley Cyrus can be. I told them my story.

You give me my wings

So I can fly

I can fly

Yeah

Yeah

I'm just a girl.

In the journey of losing myself, I managed to find the person I had once been. The only difference was, I finally let others know who the real Miley Cyrus was.

I'm a fifteen year old girl who loves her family and friends. I have too many pets to count and can't sit still to save my life. I love to sing and most importantly to sing for my fans. I'm a tomboy with a girly side. I'm naturally energetic so don't give me sugar. I'm obnoxious and loud and very blunt. I don't have the best talent when it comes to singing or acting, but I do it anyways because it's my dream. I'm insecure about myself no matter how confident I look. I'm vulnerable and very breakable even though I come off as a strong-willed person. I cry when I'm sad and laugh when I'm happy. I'm just like every other teenager around the world.

I'm not a role model.

I'm not an idol.

I'm not a super hero.

I'm just a girl.

* * *

**So hopefully it was okay. I only wrote it in an hour or two so it's not one of my most planned works.**

**Alright time for some big news! Tiffany, or ttran59, and I were bored the other day and started a little writing game. It's called "My Best Friend Miley" and I wrote the first chapter which is already posted up on a new account under the penname ..show I'll be posting a link to the page on my profile so check it out and give us some feedback please!**

**On to other news... I just got done watching the inaugural party and thought Miley did great and so did JB. Demi was a little shaky with her voice but she got better towards the end, Corbin lipsynced - enough said, and I didn't even know Bow Wow was still 'singing'. But did anyone else catch the niley hug at the end of the show?**


End file.
